


Nothing Really Ends

by jonunemelli



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and there is nothing you can do to stop me, im gonna rewrite naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonunemelli/pseuds/jonunemelli
Summary: Sick of watching Kakashi spiral down into a bottomless pit of depression, Obito decides to offer him a way out.





	Nothing Really Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for well over a year and decided it was finally time to share it.  
> Tags, characters, relationships, and warnings will be updated with each chapter.  
> Enjoy!

His room is empty and devoid of all the colors it once had. His clothes, his books, his pictures of his old team - of _her_. All that he once called his is now gone; thrown away, sold, or given to another.

There is no trace of him left, nothing he can call his, and no one expecting his return. All that is left is an empty room like any other. Devoid of color. Devoid of _life_.

Obito doesn’t care.

He is _dead_. His corpse left to rot in a cave, underneath the boulder that crushed him.

It’s better this way, really. There would be no point in keeping the dead’s belongings, let alone waiting for their return.

(Maybe _she_ would have been waiting, if she was still alive.)

The only trace left of his existence seems to be the name engraved on the memorial stone.

_Obito Uchiha._

He doesn't care about that either. It doesn’t move him in the slightest.

Why did he even come back to Konoha? To prove to himself that his sacrifice had not been in complete vain? To see if he had been deemed a hero in his death?

 _Stupid_.

It’s too late for that kind of recognition now. No one but _her_ gave a shit about him when he was alive, it doesn’t matter if they do now that he is dead.

If one needs to die to prove his worth to his people then his people can die along with him.

 

 _Her_ grave is the only place with any sort of sentimental value to him. He stands in front of it for what seems to him like hours. Days, even.

Oh, how he misses her.

The enthusiasm in her voice. The way she would say his name and how it would brighten up his day, making him feel as if thousands of butterflies were about to burst out of his ribcage. He misses her scolding him for being reckless, for being late or getting into trouble.

(For fighting with Kakashi.)

Most of all, he misses her eyes. Those big, chocolate-brown eyes filled with so much warmth and kindness that one look into them would be enough to make Obito forget about everything else in the world.

But all his memories of her are tainted now, spoiled and blackened by the blood of all the shinobi he slaughtered upon witnessing her death.

All but the true culprit’s.

Oh, how he wishes he could forget.

Forget everything and everyone.

Forget her, forget that dreadful night, forget _him_.

And he almost does, for a second.

His anger and resentment fade just enough for the grief and sorrow he has been denying himself to take over and he feels a familiar lump in his throat.

It’s the closest Obito has come to feeling like his old self in a long time.

But life is cruel and unforgiving and his little moment is suddenly gone. Taken away from him by the same silver-haired bastard who took _her_ from him.

What a sick fucking joke his life is.

Obito’s first instinct is to leave, turn his back and never return. Coming to Konoha was dangerous, a foolish - _childish -_ mistake that could ruin everything, one that should have never been made in the first place.

Yet he stays.

He stays because he can’t help it.

Because seeing Kakashi approaching _her_ grave with fresh lilies fills Obito with such unbridled rage that he is unable to even _blink_.

_How dare you?_

“I’m sorry I haven’t visited in a while,” Kakashi says as he places the flowers in the little pot attached to the gravestone.

 _How_ **_fucking_ ** _dare you?_

“But I hope you like the flowers...”

 **_You_ ** _put her in that grave!_

Kakashi has no rights to visit her grave, let alone bring flowers. Not after what he did to her. He has no right to say _sorry_ with that pathetic voice of his. To hell with his worthless fucking flowers and apologies, what good are they going to do now that she’s dead?

He should have killed Kakashi when he had the chance. He should have given the bastard the same treatment that he gave _her_.

No.  _Worse_.

Maybe he could do it right there. Corner Kakashi and rip his throat out with his bare hands. Leave him to bleed to death right there in the cemetery.

He could take back his eye too, while he was at it.

(Or maybe he could make it look like a suicide instead. The White Fang’s son following in his dad’s footsteps would certainly be fitting. Tragically poetic too, in a way.)

Before Obito even knows it, he is following Kakashi. His body acting on its own like a predator chasing its prey.

Quietly.

Carefully.

Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Until he realizes where they are headed and comes to a halt.

 _The memorial stone_.

The damn thing had meant absolutely nothing to Obito earlier, but now he wants to smash it into a million tiny pieces.

Because not only does Kakashi dare bring flowers to the grave of someone _he_ killed, but he also dares stand in front of that ugly fucking stone and _speak to it_ as if its a person.

As if it’s _Obito_.

What a shameless scoundrel Kakashi is.

“Minato is transferring me to the Anbu. I haven’t seen him much after he became Hokage, but he seems… happy.” Kakashi says and pauses for a few seconds.

“Anyway, I-I’m not sure how useful I can be in the Anbu,” another pause and Kakashi takes a deep breath.

“I mean I can barely use chidori even though I-” Kakashi pauses once again, weirdly uncomfortable this time, and Obito wonders if there is something wrong with him. “Even though I have your eye.”

Yet another pause.

Then, a faint sniffle.

_Oh._

As Obito watches Kakashi silently cry in front of the memorial stone, his anger slowly fades once more, this time, turning into pity. A wicked sense of sympathy, even.

He hates Kakashi for it.

Loathes him more and more with each second he spends pathetically sobbing as if everything that has happened isn’t his own fucking fault. He shouldn’t be nervous about joining the Anbu, it’s the perfect place for a scumbag killer like him.

 

By the time Kakashi is done, Obito is long gone, telling himself that he will never set foot in Konoha again.

But he does.

Again and again and again.

Telling himself, time after time, that _this is the last time,_ only to find himself back there a few days later.

More often than not, he finds Kakashi by the memorial stone. Sometimes he bas just arrived. Sometimes he’s about to leave. But he’s _there._

It’s weird really, how much time Kakashi seems to be spending with that stone. For all Obito knows, he could be going there every day.

Occasionally, Kakashi talks about what he has done lately, but most of the time he is silent. He just stands there, simply staring at what Obito knows is _his_ name for hours at a time, lost in his thoughts and regrets, slowly drowning himself in guilt.

Forget weird, it’s straight up _sad._

Pathetic.

 _Obsessive_.

Then again, Obito can’t really judge Kakashi, can he? After all, he is spending - no, _wasting_ just as much time in that wretched place as that bastard is.

 

Much to Obito’s annoyance, Kakashi visits _her_ grave too. Not nearly as often as he does his beloved memorial stone, but it pisses Obito off nonetheless.

With each visit, Kakashi brings with him the same type of flowers, goes through the same routine of apologising for not coming more often, and talks about some nonsense Obito doesn’t even bother properly listening to.

“This is a bit confidential,” says Kakashi one day with an annoyingly cheerful tone. 

_Shut Up._

“but Kushina-”

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut. U-_

“she’ll be giving birth in a few days.”

_Wait. What?_

At first, Obito is shocked. More so by Kushina’s pregnancy being considered _confidential_  than Kakashi’s inability to keep a secret despite being in the Anbu. 

But, when he finally puts the pieces together, all the time he has spent stalking and eavesdropping on Kakashi becomes worth it.

 

Kakashi, blissfully oblivious about what he has done, keeps talking until he has nothing more to say, no more secrets to reveal, and takes his leave.

Obito doesn’t follow him this time.

Instead, with the faintest smile on his face and a plan on his mind, he throws away the flowers Kakashi had brought.

_They will be the last ones he ever brings._

 


End file.
